I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by Gaara717
Summary: Sakura receives devastating, life changing news, but Naruto will always be right there by her side, to love her through it. A story/songfic based off of the song "I'm gonna love you through it" by Martina McBride. Narusaku. One-shot.


**This story is based off of Martina McBride's song 'I'm gonna love you through it'. I guess you could call it a songfic but the lyrics are only expressed through Naruto telling them to Sakura. The lyrics are italicized, if that helps. :)**

**I was listening to the song and I started crying and half way through I was like... This would make an amazing story. I finished it in under two hours so I am very proud of myself and of the result. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ages: Around 25/26**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna love you through it.<strong>

"Naruto." Her voice cracked. She had just gotten off the phone with Tsunade. He was off his seat and wrapping his arms around her in a split second. The phone fell from her hand and hit the floor.

"Shhh." His left hand moved up to stroke her hair. "Sakura, it'll be alright. It'll be alright…" At least he hoped it would be.

Sakura's arms made no move to wrap around him. She was too paralyzed. One sentence was playing through her head, over and over again.

**"_Sakura… I-I'm so sorry.. But the tests came back positive. You have breast cancer."_**

"_I know that you're afraid and I am, too. But you'll never be alone, I promise you_," Naruto silently whispered.

Her tears started flowing down her cheeks. She slammed her forehead down on his chest and clutched his shirt with her hands as if her life depended on it. Naruto's grip on her body tightened.

"W-what are we gonna do…?" She managed to choke out between gasps.

"_I'm gonna love you through it_." He repeated over and over.

* * *

><p>Sakura was lonely. Naruto was on a mission that would hopefully last only a couple of days. She hadn't wanted him to go at all, but it was a mission he couldn't refuse. She just couldn't be by herself right now.<p>

There was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Ino, holding a basket filled with her favorite soaps and foods, Tenten, and Hinata. Fresh tears burst from her eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata sounded panicked. Sakura waved her hand, dismissing their worry.

"I'm just so happy that ya'll are here." She gave quick hugs to Tenten and Hinata but held onto Ino for a bit longer. Ino quickly gave the basket to Tenten and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and squeezed hard. It was difficult for Ino to see her best friend this way.

When Sakura had finally let go they went inside and ate, talked, and laughed for what seemed like hours. Sakura had almost forgotten her condition… almost.

After Tenten and Hinata politely departed from their small party Ino was starting to think that she should leave too.

"Sakura I think I-" Ino started to get up.

Sakura reached for Ino's hand holding her in place. "Ino.. please. Stay with me until Naruto gets back." A couple of tears had slipped from eyes.

Ino's mouth curved up into a small smile as her face softened. "Of course Sakura. Shikamaru won't miss me anyways." Sakura giggled at her friend's wink.

* * *

><p>Sakura was currently lying in hospital bed. She could feel a slight pressure on her left hand and looked over to see Naruto smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.<p>

At that moment Tsunade entered her room. The relief was easily visible on her face. "Sakura, the surgery was a success. You are cancer free." Sakura's whole demeanor immediately relaxed. But Tsunade's face hardened a little.

"However…" Tsunade made her way over to the end of the bed and looked Sakura directly in the eyes. "We had to take more than we planned." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, but deep inside she had started to break.

"Thank you, shishou.."

"Always." She smiled softly and silently left the room.

Naruto's right hand moved to stroke her hair while his left made circles on her hand with his thumb. His voice was only a whisper, "I was up all night waiting for you to wake up. I even made Baa-chan let me watch the surgery.. I was so worried you weren't gonna make it.. There was a moment.. You almost didn't…" He shook his head and smiled. "You're here. And that's all that matters." He picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

"Naruto?"

He looked up into her eyes. "Yes, angel?"

Her lips formed a tender smile. "I love you."

His eyes started to become teary. "Oh Sakura, I love you too." He stood up and moved to put his arms around her while she sat up mimicking his actions, making it easier for both of them. "I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Sakura was standing in front of their full sized mirror in nothing more than panties and a bra. Her face was blank as she stared at her body. More precisely her breasts. Double A. That was her size now, accompanied with ugly jagged scars.<p>

"Sakura!" She could here Naruto call from somewhere in the house. "Sakura?" It didn't take him too long to figure out where she was. He leaned against the doorframe of their bathroom with his arms crossed. "Angel, what are you doing?" His eyes held deep concern for his wife.

She looked down, shut her eyes and shook her head. "Naruto.. I don't think I can't do this anymore.. I can't do this anymore… I'm so.. ugly." She choked on the last word. One tear. Two tears. More tears.

Immediately he was behind her, holding her slender body and resting his chin on her shoulder. "_That's what my love is for. When you're weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you feel lost or scared to death, like you can't take one more step, just take my hand and together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it."_

She softly laughed through her tears. "Oh Naruto…"

"Momma?" Sakura turned her head to find her 3-year-old green eyed, blonde daughter staring at her in the doorway.

Sakura grinned. "Yes baby?"

"Are you okay?" Seeing her mother's tears made Kushina want to cry too.

Sakura walked over and picked up her daughter. "Of course sweetie, now I am." She smiled.

"I don't like seeing you cry Momma." A few tears started collecting in Kushina's eyes.

Sakura kissed her daughter's cheek. "Mommy is just feeling a little sad right now, baby. You don't need to cry with me." Kushina sniffed a couple of times.

"Yes I do." At this Naruto chuckled and walked over and joined his family, wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"I don't think we could've done any better making this one."

Sakura grinned. "She's perfect." Naruto pecked Sakura's lips and kissed Kushina's cheek. "Would you like Mommy to read you a bed time story?"

Kushina's face immediately lit up and her smile grew wide. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sakura gently put her daughter down.

"Go pick out your favorite story and I'll be there in one minute, okay?" Kushina turned and started running down the hallway. Sakura watched as she stopped half way and turned back around to face her mother.

"Oh, mommy?"

"Yes, honey?" Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"I still think you're beautiful." Kushina gently smiled and turned and ran the rest of the way to her room.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she placed a hand over her heart as her daughter's words replayed through her head.

Naruto rewrapped his arms around Sakura from behind and whispered into her ear. "She's not the only one."

Sakura could've sworn she almost melted in his arms. He was tenderly kissing her neck while whispering, "_When this road gets too long, I'll be the rock you lean on. Just take my hand together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it_."

She moaned. "Naruto.."

"After you read Kushina her story, I'm going to make you feel like the most beautiful woman alive." He turned her around and kissed her. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes and grinned. "Because in my eyes, you are." She quickly put her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

How he managed to always make everything better, she would never understand. All that mattered was that he did. And she loved him for it. So much, it hurt.

"I love you so much Naruto." She pecked his lips one more time before putting on her robe and walking down the hall towards her daughter's room.

"Hurry back, Angel." She could hear his footsteps retreating towards their bedroom and her pace quickened.

That night Sakura forgot everything that had happened in the past 3 months. She no longer cared what other people thought of her. Because there was only one person who's opinion mattered. And he was lying right beside her with his arms locked securely around her body.

"_I'm gonna love you through it…_"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all see why this song went perfectly with this couple, like I did.<strong>

**Reviews are nice. :)**


End file.
